The objective of the present research proposal is to examine the electronic energy transfer processes and free radical reactions occurring between histone and DNA in ultraviolet irradiated DNA-histone complexes. Initial energy transfer studies will concentrate on the analogous processes occurring between certain amino acids (ie. tyrosine) and thymine (and its analogs). Free radical initiators will be used as well as UV radiation to create conditions suitable for free radical reactions to take place.